


Who needs a girl friend when you've got a commander?

by ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Platypuses, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater's whining about getting a girlfriend has Peepers fed up so he decides to stand up and prove to hater that having a Commander is better than having a girlfriend. (This is a short story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs a girl friend when you've got a commander?

“I want a giiiiiirl friiiiiiend” Hater whined as he lay his head on the desk. 

Peepers sighed. “You don’t need a girl friend when you’ve got me.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Wait what?” Hater gaze Peepers a confused look. 

“Uh! Nothing, sir!” Peepers was caught off guard. 

“I heard what you said. You weren’t exactly discrete about it.” Hater teased. Peepers just didn’t reply. “And besides, how would you compare to a real girlfriend. You’re just a friend, Peepers.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I know you more than any girl could! They’d have to learn but I already have everything memorised! I can do what a girlfriend can do and do it better even!” 

“Dude… That’s kind of creepy…” Hater said “All girlfriends know how to smooch. Do yoooou know how to smooch?” 

“No they don’t! Everybody has to learn that by experience! Ilearnedbymakingoutwithabodypillowofyoueverynight. I can smooch way better than any woman ever could!” Peepers insisted. 

“Oh yeah? Well prove it!” Hater demanded. 

“wait… you really want me too?” Peepers asked sheepishly. 

“YES!” Hater grabbed the little watch dogs and raised him so they could be at the same level. Peepers trembled nervously and started to blush hard. He closed his eye and leaned in to give his boss a peck on the cheek. 

“That isn’t a real smooch, Peepers!” Hater remarked. “You gotta do it on the lips.” 

“O-oh… ok.” Peepers leaned in to give a kiss on the mouth. This was technically his first kiss… Hater’s too actually. It sent a buzz down their spines. 

From then on, Peepers and Hater became smooch buddies. They weren’t dating, but they’d make out with each other every so often. Peepers was so happy that this didn’t back fire on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most in character story we've ever written. Wow.


End file.
